The Hotel Girl
by Hello Beauti
Summary: It is about how too different worlds meet.Read the summary inside.Troypay
1. Trail

**This is just an ideer but i'm not sure about it, so please tell me if it is bad or good because it would help alot so i now what i can do better and sorry about the spelling mistakes. **

* * *

The Hotel Girl.

**He is the big movie star**

_You see a guy with shaggy brown hair and ocean blue eyes looking at him self in a magazine_

**She work at a hotel**

_You see a girl with long blond hair __walking around a hotel with people behind her while she is talking_

**He travel around the world**

_You see the guy with shaggy brown hair and ocean blue eyes walk though the airport a sad look in his eyes_

**She have never travelled**

_You see the girl look up on the sky where there is an airplane_

**He was getting tried of all the travelling and fame so he started to lose him self**** and didn't now what he was living for anymore**

_You see a guy running up to his house while paparazzi a taken photos and girls a screaming his name_

**She now who she is, and what she live for**

_You see a girl laughing, singing and dancing_

**He came to her Hotel and when he meet her everything change**

_You see the guy walk in to the hotel with his bags in his hand he scan the room and led his eyes on her_

**She wasn't like the other girls he met**

_She just show__ him his room didn't even ask him about something or screamed when she saw him_

**All girls want him but not because they love him but because he is a movie star**

_The guy is walking on the street and there are thousand a girls behind him asking him to marry them_

**She didn't want him she didn't even look at him**

_You see her walk__ing past him without looking at him_

**He looked at her and had never seen anything just as beautiful as her**

_You see a girl laugh while she is talking to somebody and a guy who's just standing whit a smile on his face_

**She didn't want him because she was probably just one of the ****girls**

_You see the girl look in a magazine with the guys face on an then she looks up and see him walk on the street with all the girls behind him_

**He wanted her**

_You see him talking to her and then start learning in to kiss her_

**She didn't understand why**

_You see her shaking her head while she is looking at him_

**Will he get ****her?**

_You see him run after her_

**Will she ****give him reason to live again?**

_You see him and her walking on the beach while they are talking and laughing._

**Find out in**

**The Hotel Girl**

* * *

**Tanke you for reading it now please review**

**From Hello Beauti**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the first chapter, I hope that it's okay and sorry for spelling mistakes. **

* * *

**The**** Hotel ****Girl**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Cut the director screams at the cast. "Come on Troy, this is the last scene for today, and we're done. So do it right now okay?" the director says to Troy. "Yeah sure" he just answers back. "I wanna fell the love now, so come on," He says to him, and then he walks over to his chair. _Yeah sure, but what if I don't know, what love feels like, ha, yeah, but do you care. No you don't. Just as long as you__get some money, then it's okay. _

Then somebody jell, and that, get's him out of his thoughts. "Com over here" His manager John jells at him, after they finish the scene. Therefore, he walk's over to him. "Okay Troy, tonight is a premier, so you need to go, so you get seen, and so people don't forget you okay? I'm gonna sent a limo so you won't be late, good then, see you later. I need to go now, so bye bye." He tells Troy.

Then Troy asked him self. _What the hell just happen here? __Why do I never get a word in ha? Plus I don't want to go to the premier, I went to one yesterday, so how can people forget a person one only one day? It makes no sense_. Then Troy's cell phone start playing, "Bet on it" from one of the movies, he has been in. That song can only mean one thing, that it's his manager John calling.

_T Troy_ / **J John**

_T: __"Hello" _

**J: ****"Hey Troy it's John. I forgot to tell you to bring a girl, so bring a girl Troy** "

_T: __"Hmmm, okay see you john, bye" _

Then he hangs up. Troy take's his black book from his bag, and then he turns to the page, were the black band is. Because it's how fare he had come, with all the numbers, on the girls he has in it. When his done with the whole book, he just start over again, or buy a new book. Because it easy get fell again. _And its Tiffani's turn to get a call from, Troy Bolton, lucky her is all I'm saying. Well let gets this over with. _He thinks to himself, and then he takes his cell phone out off his pocket, and calls her.

_T Troy _**Tiff Tiffani**

**Tiff: "****Hello this is Tiffani speaking" **

_T:_ "Hey Tiffs, so what are you doing to night "

**Tiff: ****"Hey Troy, long time no see, and I'm not doing anything to night. Why?"**

_T:_ "Well would you like to come with me to a premier?"

**Tiff: ****"OMG, Yeah of cause. When will you pick me up?"**

_T:_ "I will come at 17.15, okay?"

**Tiff: ****"Yeah okay, see yeah" **

_And that's how it's done. And that's why it's a good thing to be __famous. You can get every girl you want, well a least I can, but everyone isn't as hot as I am. _

He walks to his dressing room, and takes his bag, jacket, and keys to his car with him. When he walk outside on the parking lot, is there filled with girls and paparazzi. Of cause, there were some boys too, and they were all there to see him, make a mistake, or fall or something. But he has done this so many times, so he just walks to his car and drive away. While his is divining, he turns on the radio, and listen to "On the way down" by Ryan Cabrera. After 5- 10 min. he finally makes it home, to his house. He doesn't live far away from the city.

He walks up to his door, and opens it up. When he get's inside the house, he lays his keys on the table, and hangs his jacket on a chair. After that, he walks to the kitchen, and takes out some pizza, from the day before, and then he heats it up. When the pizza is done, he go in to the living room, and watch some TV. He looks at the clock and sees that it's 3:20 am. "Lovely, that means that I can take a nap, before I have to get dressed". He falls asleep on the sofa.

He wakes up when his cell phone starts to play:

_**  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

It was an alarm, and there was standing "so you wouldn't be late, John." Troy walks to his bathroom, and takes shower. After his shower, he takes his clothes on. He goes out of the bathroom and takes his cell phone with him. When he gets down stairs, he look out the window and see, that there is a limo, to pick him up. He looks down at him self to see that he is wearing a black suit, black shoes, and a light yellow colder tie. He takes his keys, and lock the door, and goes to the limo. He tells the driver were they need to go first, and then to the premier. When the come To Tiffani's house. Troy walks up to the door and he was just about to knock, when the door flung up. There stood a girl whit long black hair. She was wearing a yellow dress, it's long, and there are some flowers around her waist so it forms to a belt, all the way around her waist. She had white high heels shoes. _Well she looks okay. Not the must beautiful girl, she is not even hot, but I better say something about her dress, girls like right?_

"You look nice Tiffani," he said.

"Thank you Troy. You look very hot tonight, but you always do, so let's go," she said.

_Why do girls always say I'm hot, why never handsome, ha? Why do girls never tells me that? I now that I'm hot, but still, learn some new words girls_.

"Come on Troy we can't be late" she yell at him.

"Yeah I'm coming." He answers. _This is going to be a long night._

**After the premier.**

_Finally home__, my sweet home. _Troy walks to his door, opened it, and walked inside the house. He walks straight to his bedroom, to take his suit of, and get into his pyjamas. When he is done with that, he walks to the kitchen. He takes some ice cream, and makes some hot cacao. Troy takes it whit him to the living room, and turns on the TV. 30 min. After he lies in his bed, and is a sleep.

When you have all this in your life, you would think that, you would fall asleep with a smile on you face. But not Troy Bolton. It was always a frown, on his face, because he was never really happy. It was only him, and his heart, who knows that. Every night he went to sleep, he would always think about his life, but it would only take a few minutes, because he doesn't really have many people in his life. The only people there is really impotent to him is his mom and dad, but his dad death some year ago so it only was, his mom. But his dad was still in his heart, so he still meant something to him.

But one thing that he always thinks about is he would like no wait, LOVE to have real girlfriend. Someone who love him for who he is, and not because he is famous. He can't remember when he last hat a real relationship. Probably because he never really has hat, a real one, except in junior high. He had this really nice and pretty girl, but when he became famous, she changed to a real ice queen, and she kind a just, stopped love him for who he was. One more thing that he couldn't remember either was last time he was felling happy and hat a smile on his face when he went to sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, and please review to me no matter what if you like it,or hate itI want to now. Oh Yeah if you have a great name to a Hotel please tell me. **

**Thank you **

**From HB.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here are the next chapter, I hope that you like it, and thank you to them that have review to me. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters or the Song " She thinks she needs me" by Andy Griggs. **

* * *

The Hotel Girl

Chapter 2

* * *

It was the day before the weekend ended. The sun was shinning over the beautiful ocean. Sharpay have always loved the sunset, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, in her whole life. That would never change. She also loved just sitting there on the beach, with the wind blowing in her long blond hair. She would always come to the beach, if she was sad or something was wrong, or if she just needed to think things trough. Sharpay loved to just sit and think, but when she would sit on the beach, she always has her pink IPod with her. Often when she listing to music, and just sad on the beach, she would space out from the real world, and all the problems would just go a way. Suddenly she could hear something come closer to her, but she already know who it is, and she was right.

It was her best friend Chad. "Hey pretty girl" "Hey Handsome" So let me guess you can't wait to go to school tomorrow, I'm I right"? "Ha ha very funny" she giggled. " Well I just though that maybe you missed to get some homework, because we didn't have anyone this weekend, and that do not happened very often"" Yeah you right you always knows what on my mind, Oh no wait a second you don't because then you would know anything just like me" " Okay Sharpay that burned." "But I already though you know that" "Well you just said I don't know anything so I think I winning this thing" "You are right this totally back fried so can we just sit here and watch the sunset?" "Of cause we can" He moved behind her back so she could sit between his legs with her back against his chest.

This was something they did often, just sit together, and watch the sunset. Chad and Sharpay, had been friends sins they were in kindergarten. They always looked out for each other. They now all each other's secrets. But it wasn't only those two, no there is a whole group. In the group is Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother and he likes Gabriella, but haven't asked her out jet. Then there is Gabriella, she is a friend of Sharpay, they are not best friends, but they hang out, and go shopping together, they also bring Taylor.

Sharpay and Taylor are best friends, not better friends than Chad and her, but close. Taylor and Sharpay hang out a lot, but it's also because she is Chad's girlfriend. Zeke is a guy who's in love with Sharpay, and have bin it sins they were kids, so it wasn't the love of his love more like a crush. That's what they all say, except Zeke of course. These 6 teenager work at the hotel, together and they always work as a team. And they always covet up for each other.

Sharpay was thinking about the day, which soon was going to end. She worked at the Hotel BSH ( The Blue Sea Hotel) . She loved her job, and after her friends started to work there as well, it just got better. When she was on work , she sometimes sold candy or she was a guide, but that was normally when she had vacation, and sometimes in weekend, if they need some extra guides. But to day, she was the candy girl, and Sundays was the best day's to be that. Because all the magazine that they sell from Monday, comes on Sundays. If there was on thing, Sharpay love was it to look at all the dress that the movie stars and they dates was wearing.

Because she could never a fort one her self. Plus yesterday was there a premier on the new movie call "What is love?" Also because there was this one guy, that every girl would talk about the next day at school, well it was him they talked about and his date. How lucky she was because she was going with him. That person is Troy Bolton. The always talked about how hot he is, and how they wanted to be his date, and stuff like that.

Sharpay was never in to the conversation about Troy Bolton. Because she couldn't she that he was really special, or anything, the only thing that she could see is that he is really selfish, an ego trimmer and he thinks that he can get every girl he wants, because he thinks he is hot. The only thing she liked about him, is his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes, Sharpay just loved them. Sharpay turned to the page and look at all the pairs, and her eyes landed on the blue-eyed boy and his date. _Oh, look at him.There is he standing and looks like he is the hottest boy in the whole wide world, but he really isn't that hot, somebody really needs to tell him that. Poor girl she needs to be with him the whole evening, but I like her dress. So, that was probably the only positive thing about those two. _

There was this funny thing about Sharpay. She didn't have a star dream like her brother have. Sharpay never want to be a movie star, or singer, but her twin brother Ryan would kill to be a movie star, and maybe a singer. Ryan hates when all the girls talk about Troy, because he has all the things, which Ryan would like to have. When Ryan and Sharpay were kids, they were in many musicals. Funny thing was that they never went after the lead, but it always ends with the two of them to be the lead. There was one year, where Sharpay and Chad got the part, and Ryan was really pissed at them, but mostly at Chad because he had taken Ryan's place, but he got over it. Ryan knows that Sharpay is a lot better actor and singer than he is. When Sharpay is on the scene, it just come naturally to her, and her voice is really beautiful. She had never taken lesson in anything, singing or drama. That was only Ryan. So Ryan was often a little mad at Sharpay, because she was so good, but she wouldn't make something out of it. But then again she is Sharpay. Sometimes they performed at the hotel, not only Sharpay and Ryan but all 6 of them. And the people at the Hotel love it when the did.

"Pay don't you think that we should start to walk home, it's late and we have school tomorrow?" Chad asked her getting her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." They both stood up, links there arms together, and then they start walking away from the beach. They both lived on the same street, so they usually went home together.

After they had walk away from the beach Sharpay asked." Can't we sing a song Chad?" " Of course, we can. What do you want to sing?" "Hmmm, What about she thinks she needs me?" "What is it with you and that song?" I don't know, but can we please sing it?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. Chad laughs at her while saying, "Sure we can"

_she thinks I walk on water  
she thinks I hung the moon  
she tells me every morning  
they just don't make men like you  
she thinks I've got it together  
she swears I'm as tough as nails  
but I don't have the heart to tell her  
that she don't know me that well __don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful loving arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me _

_she don't know how much I need her  
she_

_sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
when she's laying next to me  
but she don't know that when I hold her  
that she's really holding me  
holding me_

_she don't know how much I need her  
she don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful loving arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me_

_yea now the funny thing is  
she thinks she's the lucky one_

_she don't know how much I need her  
she don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful loving arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me_

_She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon_

When they finished the song, they were out side Chad's house. Sharpay gave him a kiss on the creek, a hug, and then she said goodbye. She walked two houses longer down at the street, so she was standing outside her house. Sharpay looked up to where Chad's house is, and then she saw him standing there looking at her, go inside and close the door. He always did that. He always made sure; she came home safety, even if it would make him late. After that, he walks in to his house and went to bed. And the same did she.

* * *

**So let me hear what you think about it, or if you have any idea's please tell them to me, maybe I can use them?**

**From **

**Hello Beauti **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here are the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's a little late, but in my school we just had a feature week, and I was in a play, and we had 3 days to learn our lines, so I didn' really have time to write a chapter, but here it is. **

**Sorry, for spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters or the Song " Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers. **

* * *

**Hotel Girl**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**1 ****month ****later**

Troy was sitting in his living room. He had just been out to buy a magazine, but it isn't so easy when you have fans and paparazzi, after you all the time. He was looking in the magazine. And on the front page, was a picture of him, with a bottle of beer in his hand, and two girls one on each arm. The headline said:

**Troy Bolton has it all, the cools parties and the girls.**

Troy looked at him self, in the magazine. With those girls, he looked really happy, but he wasn't. He couldn't even remember that night, or any night, so it couldn't have meant that much to him.

Troy stated to think back on the last month, with everything that had happened, and all the traveling. The traveling was starting to kill him slowly one bit at the time. In the beginning was it really fun, and fantastic, to see the world, and live different places. All the pictures he have from all the places he has been, is in some scrapbooks he hasn't looked in for a longe time. Now, it was just like hell.

The last month has he been in London, Canada, Australian, Spain, New York, France, Italy and more places, just because cause of one stupid movie. _"Yeah and_ _tomorrow I'm going to Miami, to soot the new movie call "__**Just you**__" or something like that" _Troy looked to his right, and saw all his bags were standing next to the door. "_Funny how things change so fast, I loved to travel; now I hate it!" _In that moment felt a little tear down Troy's cheek, he took it away with the back of his hand, as soon as it has touch his cheek. Then he went out to the kitchen, to get something to eat.

He find some left over pizza, from the day before. He took his pizza on a plate, and started to walk to the window, that was facing the sunset. He loves just to sit and look at the sunset, so this was probably the best spot in his house. After that he just walk to his bedroom and went to bed. He felt asleep after 5 minutes of think what the next day would bring.

The next day his alarm starts to ring, so he turns it of and went to the bad room, to take a shower. When he came out of the shower he found some black jogging pants, a grey t- shirt and some white sneakers. After that he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but there wasn't anything. So he just sat in the living room until his ride will come and pick him up. About 10 minutes later, there was a limo waiting outside Troy's house.

After they drove about 30 minutes, they came to the airport. Troy got his suitcases and bags from the limo, and then he went inside the airport. He checked in, and went to his gate, to meet up with the rest of the cast. They were going 2 weeks before they start to film, because some of the actors were traveling to promote the movies they are in, and they wanted all the actors to be in Miami, before they start to film. So that was the best thing for the rest of the cast, because they get 2 weeks of vacation. That was a good thing for Troy, because he can't remember, last time he had some vacation, who wasn't just one day at home, but this is freaking 2 weeks in Miami.

When Troy came to his gate, he couldn't see any people from the cast, so he just sat down. He took his IPod from his bag and stated to listing to "Hello Beautiful" by The Jonas Brothers. Suddenly he felt, somebody was looking at him, it was this really weird girl and a girl who look like her, but just a little older. They was just sitting there and looking at him, while they were drooling. After sometime they came over to him, and asked him if they could get and autograph, so he gave them an autograph, and all the other girls who was in the room. 20 minutes later, came some people from the cast. So they sat there and talked. There is this guy named James, he was those closed "friend" of the whole cast.

They started to board, so the rest of the cast stood up and walk up to the line. Troy was the last in the line; he looked back, while the man took his boarding pas. If they had stood somebody behind Troy, they could have seen the frown on his face and the sadness in his eyes. He took his ticket and went through the gate, and the door closed the minute, he was trough it. It was a long flight, because every girl near him was sitting and starring at him, like he was God's gift to women. He was sitting with James. He was going to play his friend in the movie.

After the flight, they got all there bags and suitcases, and went outside the airport to find some black limos. They all dived to the Hotel. That took about a half hour to get to the Hotel. Finally they could see the Hotel BSH. The Hotel was sea blue with white windows and a big white door. The beach wasn't very far away from the Hotel, because you could see the water from the parking lot in front of the Hotel. Troy came out of the limo, and took his bags and suitcases, and stills them on the ground, and then he looked out on the beach. "_Wow, this is really beautiful. I hope that I get a room with a _view_ like this, because then I can see the sunset from my room, just like home._

They all walk inside the Hotel all ready to check in and go to bed because it had been a long flight. There is 10 person and they are gonna live 2 and 2 together. _"I hope I'm gonna be in the same room as James." _Troy and James, you two are gonna share a room. Okay lets check in everybody said the director. Troy and James took there bags and went to check in. They went to the desk number 2. There wasn't anybody there, so he rings with the bell that was standing there.

Seconds later walk a girl with long blond hair out of the door her back was turn against Troy and James, but she was laughing and talking to somebody. Troy couldn't see the person she was talking to. What they could see is that, she is wearing a black vest with a red top under it, some small shorts with the letters BSH on her ass, and she had some black all stars shoes on. It took Troy some time to find out that he was staring at her ass, but then she turn around, and in that second, was it the first time, brown met blue.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it, and remember to review. **

**From Hello Beauti**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but there just been so much, homework and so many essay. Plus the last 3 Sundays, have I been to confirmation, so I really haven't had the time. Last Thursday did I sing solo at my school, so I have been practicing. But again I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters or the song " Mercy" by Duffy. **

* * *

**The Hotel ****Girl**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**1 ****Month Later With Sharpay **

Sharpay was sitting in her room, with a bowl of coco pops rocks. They are her favorites. She was the only one in the whole house, because her parents is out and she don't know where Ryan is, so she didn't want to make dinner, or some real foot just for her self. So she just took what she could find in the kitchen, and there wasn't any food, so it ended with the Coco Pops Rocks. It had been one hell of a month, because so mush had happen, but it wasn't things that had happen at home, or some people got hurt, or something like that, no it was because in the end of this month, would they get summer vacation. So today was last day in school, before the summer vacation finally started, for real.

Up to the vacation had been really hard, because they got extra homework, and they had so many things that should be done, and they have had so many tests. So there had been many sleeps less nights, because they need it to study for the test. Plus there have been so many things to do at the Hotel, because they need to get ready, for the vacation that was coming up. They always have book the whole Hotel, in the summer vacation. Plus there was also coming some very important people, who were going to live at the Hotel. But they didn't know who it is…. Yet because the manager wouldn't tell them, so they were all guessing who it could be, but they never found out. But tomorrow is the big day, were they are coming, and Sharpay and Chad are working. What Sharpay and Chad all read know, is that they are going to be guides this summer, and that is one of the things they both love, because they get around the Hotel. So they don't need to stand inside the Hotel the whole day, and maybe, just maybe, would they be guides together and what's more fun then spend time with our best friend, in the summer vacation. Plus what if she needs Chad to help her again.

Sharpay is sitting on her bed; think about one special day, on the Hotel. There was this family, who lived at the Hotel, and they have a girl and she is 7 years old and her name is Lola, and then there is her brother Oliver he is head over heels, for Sharpay. Every time he see's her, he starts to drool and his eyes shinning and unlucky for Sharpay, she should show them to there suit, and that was not funny at all for Sharpay, but lucky for her, Chad saved her from the most scarred moment, in her life.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello, what can I help you with?" Sharpay asked the family, which was standing in front of her._

"_Hello, I'm… We have resaveret a room here, a very tall man said. He was the dad and his name is Viggo._

"_Okay what's the name?" She asked him._

"_Bailon." He answers very short,__ and fast. _

"_Yeah, you got room 13, come on let me follow you to your suit, Sharpay said while she walks around the count, and to the family that smiles at her, because she is so nice to them. _

_The family and __Sharpay got to the room, and then the family walks inside the room, except Oliver. He looked behind him, and to both sides of the hall, just to check if anybody could see them. Then he grabbed Sharpay's arm, and pushed her against the wall, and then he was just about to put his lips on hers, when Chad was calling on her from the end of the hall. He was standing right next to the elevator. Sharpay looked at Oliver and then said "I haft to go", and then she ran away from him, and towards Chad. When she came closer to Chad, could she see that he was laughing so hard, that he almost was peeing in his pants. _

"_Thank you Chad__, and don't tell any one about this!" She said while she was glaring at him. _

_Chad just laughs more than before." Chad, please promise me?" She looked at him with puppy eyes__, and he looked at her, still a smile on his face._

"_Sure__...or not!" After that he broke out laughing again. _

"_Oh…Shut up, Chad" Sharpay said__, and then walk out of the elevator. _

"_Sharpay, wait for me" he yelled from the elevator, and then he ran after her. _

_**End Of The Flashback**_

But lucky for Chad, were Sharpay not mad at him. And Sharpay is lucky for, she hadn't seen Oliver, since that day. Suddenly is a really loud noise, but she know that it's just an airplane. Normally didn't the fly over here, but it's probably the winds fault. Sharpay have vacation, but she isn't going anywhere. She is just going to work at the Hotel, with the rest of the gang. She isn't sure if Gabriella, is going anywhere on vacation, but maybe Chad should, but it isn't decided yet. But tomorrow is going to be a busy day, because those unknown people are coming. So tomorrow do they all need to be, on there best behave, or at least that is what the manager, said to them. _OMG is it already 11pm, all that is tomorrow Sharpay. Now it's bed time. _She walks down to the kitchen, and put her bowl in the sink, and then walks to the bad room, and brushes her teeth. And then she lies down in her bed and go's to sleep.

**The Next Day **

"The Time is 7:30am and this is Radio Sunshine. We're going to play a good morning song, here is Duffy with Mercy. Sharpay love this song, so she jumped out of bed, and started to sing along and dance around the room, while she is making her bed, then she finds some clothes to wear to work.

_(Hit the beat and take it to the verse now)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My moral's got me on my knees  
I'm begging please  
Stop playing games_

_I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

_You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
I said release me_

She finds a black vest, a red top to put under the black vest, some small red shorts and some black all stars shoes. She is thinks that she is letting her long blond hair hang down her shoulders, but will she found out after her the shower. When she is done find her clothes, she laid it on her bed, and then she uses her hairbrush as a microphone, while she is standing in front of her mirror, while she is singing.

_Now you think that I  
Will be something on the side  
But you got to understand  
That I need a man  
Who can take my hand, yes I do_

_I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

Then she started to dance around the room again while she has her hairbrush in her hand

_You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
I said you better release me, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm begging you for mercy  
Just why won't you release me?  
I'm begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging_

_Mercy,  
Why won't you release me?  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
You got me begging you for mercy, yeah_

_I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
Bring it on_

_Mercy  
Begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
Down on my knees  
I said mercy  
Begging you for mercy  
You got me begging_

She ends in front of her mirror again, and then she walks to the bad room, to take a shower. When she is done with her shower, then she put on some make- up on, not too much, but just so, it will show of her beautiful eyes. Then she takes her clothes on, and walks over to her desk, to take her bag, and then she walks over to Chad's house. She knocks on the door, and there stands a very tried Chad, but with a smile on his face, when he sees that, it's her standing out side the door.

"Hey, Pay" he says while giving her a hug and a kiss, on her cheek. "Hey, curly head" She answer while hugging him back.

"So are you exited for today?" Chad asks her. "I don't really know, maybe?" she answers a little unsure.

"Well let's just hope that you and I are going to be pair up, when we need to be guides". "Yeah let's hope, because you can't live one day with out me by your side, and who's going to help you if you screw up, ha?" Sharpay giggle as she saw Chad, fake a choked face. " Oh…So you think that I can't live with out you there are, you probably right because, then who am I going to laugh at, but I can go a long time with out you by my side, as long as you call me, so you can help me when I screw up"

"Oh, you are just so sweet, if you left out the part about laughing at me" They both looked in each other's in the eyes, and then they both started to laugh like crazy.

"Well we better get going, if we don't want to be late," Sharpay says, while she was looking at her watch. "Yeah you are right, let's roll"

Chad took his bag, from the chair it was standing on in the kitchen, and then they walk out of the house, and headed for the BSH.

When they came to the Hotel, they went to the room where the staff is in, when they were standing at reception 2.Because it was here Sharpay and Chad is going to stand, for the rest of the day. They still there bags inside some locker, with there name on

Then suddenly, could they hear that it became very quiet, and then people started to talk more, then they did before.

"Well, I think the unknown people, just came through the door of the Hotel" Chad says. 2 seconds later does the bell ring from the disk. Sharpay walks back words out of the door, while she is answering Chad. "You think so, maybe you are right. But that is very weird if you are, because that doesn't happen for you very often" and then she started to laugh. In the second she turns around, is the first time Blue met Brown.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it, and please review to me, and give me some feat back, so I know what I can do better. **

**From Hello Beauti **


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it has taking so long time, I just have so much going on, but here are the next Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical ****Characters and sorry for spelling and gamma mistakes **

**

* * *

**

The Hotel **Girl**

**Chapter**** 5 **

* * *

_Wow she is beautiful and those eye. _This is what Troy is thinking, while Sharpay is thinking. _Man why did I walk out here, why didn't Chad do it inset of me_.

"Umm...welcome to the Blue Sea Hotel, what I can help you with?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey My name is umm Troy Bolton, and we should have a room for two here. I'm not sure, if it's under Bolton or Johnson?" Troy answers her.

"Okay, let me just check." She says while she is looking at the computer, that is in front of her.

"Okay as far as I can see, it's under both names, but lucky for me, it's the same room, so that's good. You are gonna live, in suit number 14." She looks up at them, and for the first time she sees James, standing there with his suitcase, but he is standing a little behind Troy, so that is probably why, she hadn't seen him before. "_He looks kinda cute, that guy behind… oh was is his name again?"_

"Well let me show you..." then she got interrupt, by Chad, who is coming form the room, she just were in, a few minutes ago.

"Hey Pay, I'm just going to walk down to get something to eat. You want to come with me?"

" Chad I can't right now" she answer him, then he turns around, just getting ready to protest, but then he see's that she is still working. When he sees whom she is helping, he gets a smirk on his face, because he knows that she dislike that guy, Toy or something like that.

"Oh I understand, but just come when you are done then, okay?" He looks at her.

"Yeah of course" she smiles back at him. Then he walks up behind her, and puts his hands around her waist, while he whispers in her ear.

"You're lucky that you get to meet your favorite movie star" and then he walks away, while he is laughing. Then she answer him back, even do Troy and James can hear her.

"It's not me fault, that you envy me" and then she laughs, at the face Chad makes to her, and then he walks out of her sit.

"Well let me take you, to your suit let's go" she smiled at them, and then she walked in front of them, and towards the elevator.

_What the hell__, did just happen there_?! _Is that her boyfriend or something? No, she can't have a boyfriend, well why a girl as beautiful as her shouldn't, have a boyfriend. _

"James, do you think that guy, is her boyfriend?" Troy whisper, in James ear, while they were walking, to the elevator.

"I don't know, maybe why do you ask?" James whisper, back to Troy, while he is looking weird at him. Troy didn't get the change to answer, because they all walk inside the elevator, and then Sharpay turn to them, and ask: "So, what are you guys doing, in Miami?"

"We are here to film a movie, but first we have some weeks off, because we need the whole cast to come here. The director wont begging, before everybody is here, witch they normally do. But not this one." James answers her.

"Okay well, that sounds nice, to have some weeks off, then your goanna be her for time or what?"

"Yeah I think, but we're not sure, I just hope that we are goanna have, some fun."

"Of course you are, plus next week are there party / bal, kinda thing at the Hotel. It's something they have in the summer vacation, you could come to it if you want, and it's really funny."

The elevator stopped, and they all walk out of it, and walk to the right down the hall. _Oh, man I hate this floor. It's here were Oliver's room is, I just hope that he isn't going out of his room, while I'm here. _

"Okay guys here are room 14. Here are your cards to the door, and I think that was it?" she looked at them "Do you guys have any question?"

"Nope, and thank you for showing us, to our room." James answers.

"I acutely I have a question, about if we want to see something's around here, or if we want to go to that bal- thing, something you were talking about. Where should we sign up for it?" Troy asked while looking at Sharpay. This is the first time he has spoken, to her since that thing happen with Chad, down in the reception.

"Oh yeah, hmm you just go down in the reception, and ask the person that are there, about the things you want to see, and what there are to see. Then the person are goanna help you, with it."

"Okay, thank you very much" Troy said to her.

Sharpay walked to the elevator, and went inside and now she was out of Troy and James, sit.

Troy and James took there cards, and Troy opened the door, and they both went in to, the room. The room was light blue, with white curtains. The bedcover was dark blue. It have a small kitchen, and a little sofa, and a TV. Troy walks to the window, and looked out and saw, that they have got just what he wanted. A room, with the most beautiful view. He can see the sunset, from there. Therefore, it means that he also, can see the beach. Troy smiled, because he just loves the beach, and the sunset. He looked over his right shoulder, and saw that James already was lying, on a one of the beds. Troy walked over to the one, which was empty.

"So do you think that it is her boyfriend, that guy she was talking to, earlier?" Troy asked, while turning his head, so he is looking at James.

"I don't know, maybe, but the really question is, why do YOU, care so much?" James looked, at Troy with a smile on his face.

"I just…I don't..." Troy sight.

"I think I know why. You like her, don't you. You think that she is beautiful, well she is, but still it's you man, the player of all player's."

"Of course I think that she is beautiful, who wouldn't think that. Did you she her eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen. Also her hair that was just so… Pretty." Troy said with dreamy eyes. James just laughs at Troy.

"Well okay then. Just so, you know, I am goanna take a nap, it has been a long day, so far" James said to Troy.

"Yeah me too." Troy answers him, and then they both fell asleep.

--

With Sharpay

--

She walked inside that elevator, the door closed, and she pushed the button, so she could come down, in the restaurant. She walked out of the elevator, when it stopped, and the doors opened for her. She walked to the restaurant, and scans the room. Then she saw Chad sitting in the back, all by him self, looking in some magazine. Sharpay walked to him, and sat down at the table.

"Well hello there, what's up?" she ask, while she is smiling at him.

"Well hello there Pay. Well nothings up, but I am surprise that you exactly came. Wouldn't you rather hang out, with the movie starts?" he asked her while he got a smirk, on his face.

" Well yes, of course I would rather hang out with to super hot movie stars, then hang out with you" she said in a fake super exited voice, and then she looked at him, and said " or not" while she was rolling her eyes.

"Okay then, I was just getting worried, that you would dish me, for them." Then they both started to laugh. Then the waiter came, and they order some juice, and fruit salad. After they were done eating, they walked back to the room, where there bags is. In the room, is a paper lying. On the paper is there standing, what they need to do the whole day. Therefore, they both start reading the paper.

"So where are you going today?" Chad asked Sharpay, while she is sitting on a chair, and reading her paper.

"Well I'm going to help the kids in the dance studio, so I'm going to be inside for the most of the day. After that, I am going to stand in the reception again. What about you Mr. Curly head?" she giggles a little.

"Well Miss Pay if you so bad won't to know, I'm not going to tell. Because you just called me Mr. Curly head, and that isn't very nice, just so you know it!" he answers her, while he is looking at her with a sad face.

"So, I'm going to live now," Chad, said while he took his paper, in his hand. Then he walked out of the door, with out looking back. Sharpay jumped out of her chair, and then she ran after

Him. "Oh, come on Chady, you know you can't live with out talking to me, and it wasn't evil because you know that, I love your curly hair." She said and then Chad stopped, and looked at her. He could see that she was giving him the puppy eyes, and he can't resist them, not when it's her.

"Okay I forgive you" he gives her a hug.

"So tell me, what you are doing today?" She looks at him, hoping that he is gonna tell her now.

"Well I'm…. so not going to tell you that" then he laughs, and ran away from her.

"Chad you know that I'm going to find out" she yelled at him, and then she shakes her head, while there is a smile on her face.

The day went by with Sharpay in the dance studio, and in the reception, and she did find out what Chad was doing; he was helping some other kids, playing basketball the whole day.

Well it was getting darker outside, and it was all most sunset time. Sharpay got to go, but Chad need to stay there, a hour more so, Sharpay decided to stay, and wait for him.

Therefore, she walked down to the beach, and sat down. It was very quit, and there wasn't anyone around, because it is dinnertime at the Hotel, so everybody is eating now. Well of course not everybody, because you could get food whenever they wanted. Sharpay took her IPod from her pocket, and then just said there looking out over the water and saw, the sunset that she loves so much.

--

Back To Troy

--

He was still lying in his bed, and he is just waking up. There was an orange- red light coming from the window.

Troy walk towards the window, and looked out over the beach.

_What is that? Is there sitting somebody there? _

He could see a little shadow on the beach. He just walks to the bad room, and then went back to bed again.

_What was that girl name again? Something with… oh yeah Pay…no wait, that is probably her nickname, it is hmm… Come on Troy, why can't you remember - well maybe because you were staring at her beautiful face, instead of listing to her. Sh…Sharpay, that's her name, yes her name is Sharpay! That is a very pretty name, well it needs to be, when she is so damn amazing, well a least I think. Because I really don't know her – Yet, I will get to know her, you can bet on it._

Troy was lying and thinks about, how he is going to get to know Sharpay. After a while, he felt asleep with Sharpay in his mind. He couldn't wait to the next day that was coming up, because maybe he will talk to Sharpay.

* * *

**Okay so that was that Chapter. Well I have one think to say to you guys. You suck at reviews. So please review, even if you think it's bad, tell me, and if you have any ideas tell me. So please just push the button, and write some words to me. **

**I already know that there are gonna go some time, before the next Chapter comes, because I have so much school work, and it counts the half of our grades, so I don't have time to write so much. The school work are also the reason why, I haven update in quit a while, but school comes first. **

**Thank you for reading it**

**From Hello Beauti ;D) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters**** and sorry for spelling and gamma mistakes. **

**

* * *

****The Hotel ****Girl**

**Chapter**** 6 **

* * *

Today it's Monday, so the whole gang is going to work. Therefore, it is going to be a fun day, because Chad and Sharpay had not told the rest of the gang, who the famous people are, that was coming to the Hotel. Therefore, they were all excited to see who it is, excepted Chad and Sharpay.

They all six of them was walking through the door, to the Hotel, while they were talking to each other. Ryan is trying to tell Gabriella a joke, Taylor and is holding hands with Chad, Sharpay is on the other side of Chad, where he has his hand around her waist, and last we have Zeke that is walking right beside of Sharpay.

"So, Sharpay couldn't it be fun if you and I, will be paid up today?" Zeke ask her, while he is giving her a Hollywood smile and a dreamy look.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Zeke" Sharpay says, while she is rolling her eyes, at him. Taylor saw this, and started laugh, then Sharpay looked a Taylor, just for a second, and then she started to laugh too.

Chad just looked at them, as they both were crazy. Suddenly Gabriella is in front of Taylor, Chad and Sharpay.

"Oh My God, you told who the famous people/person is, haven't you? That's so unfair!" she said while she was looking at them, with an ice-cold glare, not as good as some of Sharpay's glare's, but it was a cold one.

" No I haven't" Sharpay said to her, while she is giving her a look that says, "Did you forget to take your pills, this morning?"

"What? Of course, you have. Why you two did suddenly started laughing, you were probably saying: "Gabriella is too stupid, so she can't know, and she is not pretty, and stuff like that". Once again, they got the ice- cold glare.

"No I haven't told her, so you can believe me, or not. That's up to you"

"Fine then I just doesn't believe you," She said, while she holds her head up high, and walks over to Ryan, again. _Okay that was weird_. Sharpay thought.

They all went to the personal- room, to still there bag. They were in the room about 5 minutes, and then they all walked out of the room, and just like the day before, Brown meet Blue.

--

**The Morning with**

**Troy and James**

--

The sunlight was breaking through the curtains, so it was giving a light blue colour, in the room.

James was the first to wake up, so he went to the bathroom and took a shower, changed his clothes, because his has sleep in the clothes, he was wearing yesterday.

When James came out of the bathroom, could he see that Troy is starting to wake up, so he says: "Good morning sunshine", while he is laughing a little in the end of the sentence.

"Ah, good morning to you too." Troy says in a very tried voice, while his is sitting up in bed.

"So did you sleep well, because I haven't slept this good, in a really long time?" Troy said to James, that is taking some coffee, and walked over to the sofa.

"Yeah I slept okay, but didn't have a dream about a gorgeous blond girl, and that probably makes your sleep much better," James says with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny in the morning." Troy walks into the bathroom, because he also need a shower and to change.

After the shower he walks into James, and sees that he is watching TV, he smiles a little when he looks at James, because he is right. Since he woke up, he hasn't been able to get one specific person, out of his head. When Troy came back to the real life again, he walks over to get a cup of coffee, and then he sat right beside James, in the sofa.

After a while of just sitting there, and looking at the TV, Troy got bored, and he wanted to get down to the reception, because maybe there was this girl standing there, again today.

"So you wanna come down to the reception with me, to get some brochure, and some flyers. So we can find out what, there are to see, around here?" Troy asked while he was starting to stand up, from the sofa.

"So you wanna come or not!?" Troy asked again.

James looked at him, and said: "Hmm, oka". Then James stands up, took his key card, and went to the door.

"Okay, then" Troy said, while he is following James out of the door. They walked to the elevator, and took it down to the reception.

On the way, they talked about what they wanted to see, if they could. When the elevator stopped, they went out, and walked to reception 2, again and in the second Troy looked up, Blue meet Brown.

Sharpay was the first one to say something, because the rest of the gang except Chad, are in shock.

"Oh, hey guys how was your first night, at the BSH.

"It was very good, thank you very much," James answers, while he is smiling at her and he has stepped a little forward.

"So what can I help you two with?" asks Sharpay.

In the moment, Troy steps forward, so he is right by James side, he says: "Well you know, we were talking about, that we wanted to see something around here, so we would like to hear, what there are to see, here?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to find somebody that is really expert on this, or you just want some brochure and then tell me, what you want to see?"

"Well… can't you just help us, please?" James says. _That is the best idée; you have had all day, James. _Troy Thought.

"I'm n…" Sharpay starts to say, but Gabriella and Taylor cuts her off, by screaming and jumping up and down: "OH MY GOD! It is… It's TROY BOLTON" After she had screamed that, every girl who head it, came running to where they were standing, and under a minute, were there girls all around Tory Bolton, and you couldn't see Gabriella, or Taylor anymore.

They only thing they can hear is Troy saying: "Easy girls, one at a time" and "Do not grab my ass" When Sharpay heard him say this, she started to giggle.

Ryan walked close to Sharpay, and asked: "Why didn't you tell me, that he was the celebrity that was coming."

Sharpay looked at Ryan with a weird face.

"Why?"

"Because you know that I hate him, he has everything that I want" Ryan said with a little hate in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ry?"

"Well remember where I was to that audition on that movie call" The dream guy"? Well Troy Freaking Bolton, was after me and he got the part, plus Gabs thinks he is hot, she is supposed to like me!" he is breathing hard, after he has said all this, with out a break. It took a second or two before Sharpay replied, because it just needs to sink in first.

"Oh, I didn't know, Ry. You never told be about that audition, how was I supposed to know. I only knew that you hated him, but come on Ry you gotta move on by now. And with that Gabriella thing, you can just ask her out, so that is kinda your own fault." She looked at her brother that is standing opposite of herself.

"Yeah Pay, you are probably right about the Gabriella thing, but it's still not fair, first he takes my part, now the girl I like." Ryan whine

"I know bro, but if it helps, I'm not that much fun of him either." She smiled at him.

"Thank you sis, you are the best!" he said and then hugged her.

"Your welcome." she said while hugging him back.

When they broke from the hug, could they see that nothing hat changed at all. You still couldn't see Troy, Taylor or Gabriella. Sharpay looked at James; he was standing with sad eyes.

There hat only been a few girls over to ask after his autograph.

Sharpay then looked over at Chad, and asked: "Well, shouldn't we get the two boys in the personal – room, and then we can help them there, plus maybe we could also find Tay and Gabs?"

"We probably should, but how?"

"You just grab Troy, and ask Ryan to grab James, and then I'm gonna take care of the rest." She gave Chad her Hollywood smile.

Chas just gave her a nod. Sharpay jumped up on the counter, and yelled. "OH MY GOD! This is a picture of Tory Bolton naked!" In the spilt second, all the girls turn to where Sharpay were standing, and ran towards her.

When Chad saw this, he grabs Troy, Ryan grabbed James, and they ran into the personal- room.

When Sharpay saw that the door into the personal – room was closed, she said: "Oh I'm sorry it wasn't him", and then she jumped down from the counter.

She started to yell: "Tay and Gabriella where are you?"

In a moment, were the two girls at Sharpay's side. She told them where the guys is, so the all walked into the personal- room. But, Sharpay could feel the evil glares, that she is getting from the girls, because she just tricked them.

"I'm sorry okay, but I don't have all day".

Sharpay opened the door, and went inside follow by Gabriella, and Taylor.

When Troy saw that Sharpay came through the door, he asks whit a smirk on his face: "Do you still have the naked picture of me, because I have never seen it?"

"It was the only thing that came to my mind. You should just be glad that we help you. We could just have left you, which I would have loved to." She smirks back at him.

"Oh really? Well what if I wanted to be left out there, ha?"

"Mmkay, one second, then all the girls will be back, and then they can grab your ass again, because it sounds like you love it, when they do that." she started to giggle.

"I do not like it, when they do that, and please don't call on the girls' again." he looked at her with his puppy face and he kinda begged a little too.

"Aww isn't he just so cute." came from Gabriella.

"So do we have a deal? You don't call on the girls again, and I say thank you?"

"Okidoki, it's a deal." Sharpay said and shacked his hand that he is holding out for her, to take. In the second, her hand touched his hand; a spark went through her whole body and the same with Troy. _Wow, what the hell was that?_Is Sharpay thinking. Troy is almost thinking the same. _Wow, I never felt like this way before. _None of them has notice, that they still are holding hands, plus they both have a smile on there faces.

"So what was it, we should help you two guys with?" Chad started. And Sharpay and Troy both came back from there daze, and quietly pulled they hand back.

"Well, we just want to know, what we can see around here, and what we can do here at the hotel." James says. The manager walked inside the room. "What just happened out here?" He scanned he eyes over the gang.

"Well, sir. It was actually my fault, some of the girls saw me, and started to circle around me, and these guys kinda "saved" me. Troy said to the manager.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, Mr. Bolton, and you too of course Mr. Johnson. But you don't need to cover over my employees, Mr. Bolton."

"Well, I'm not covering over your employs. That is what happened."

"Okay then. I hope that you like your room, and if you wants anything, somebody to help you, or somebody else than these, then I can find somebody right now to you. Mr. Bolton."

"No thanks. I want these, so it's fine."

"That's good, I need to go now, so you must have a nice stay Mr. Bolton, and you too Mr. Johnson.

"Thank you." They both answers, at the same time. Then the manager walks out the door.

"Okay then, let's get started. If Pay and I gets the brochure, a block so we can write down what they chose. Then you three, can keep them company." Chad says while he looks at Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella.

"Well I'm gonna find something else to do, but the girls can keep them company" Ryan said.

"Is it okay with you two?" Chad asks Taylor and Gabriella.

"Dah, Of course it is." The girls rolls they eyes of him. Ryan, Sharpay, and Chad walks out of the room. When they came out side, Chad looks at them. "Did my girlfriend just dish me?" Both Ryan and Sharpay start to laugh.

"Yes, she just did. I'm sorry, dude." Ryan says to him and patch is shoulders.

"I will, see you guys at lunch, right?"

"Of course, bro"

"Good, see ya," Ryan says and then he walks away.

"I don't know, Pay. But we better start moving, or else, I don't have a girlfriend when we return." Sharpay just giggle. Then they went to the reception 1, and got the things that they need it.

--

**Back to Troy and James**

--

The door just closed. _No! Why did she live with him again, damn it. Why do those girls keep staring at me? Hey, wait a minute. I can ask them if he is her boyfriend, smart Bolton, smart. _

"So what are you twos names?" Troy asks the girls.

"I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor" And pointed at Taylor.

"Oaky. Can I ask you something, Gabriella?"

"Of course you can" Gabriella giggle at him. _Not as sweet as Sharpay's, giggle._

"That guy Sharpay just left with, is that her boyfriend?"

"No Chad is my boyfriend", Taylor answer him.

"Okay, then what about that blond guy, is that her boyfriend?"

"No that is her twin brother Ryan."

"So Sharpay doesn't have a boyfriend, at all, or what?" James breaks into the conversation.

"No she is single. Just like me." Gabriella says and makes sure that Troy hears her say it. Then she moves her arm to his arm and starts to caresses his arm

"Will you please move your hand?"

"What if I move it to here?" Gabriella says with a flirty voice. She moves her hand down to his thigh. In that moment, the door opens and Sharpay and Chad comes in.

When Troy see's that it's Sharpay, he jumps of his chair, while taken Gabriella's hand of his thigh.

While this was going on with Troy and Gabriella, were Taylor and James talking, so they had not seen a thing.

However, Sharpay was the only who saw it, and Troy notice that.

* * *

**Okidoki, so here are the next Chapter I hoped you liked it. It is write a little fast,so... sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up and more too. So tell me what you think about? And if you have a good idea, about something that can happen in the story, be free to tell me. **

**Thanks from **

**Hello Beauti :-) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters or the songs, and sorry for spelling and gamma mistakes **

******

* * *

**

**The Hotel Girl**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Last Time **__**On The Hotel Girl:**_

"_No she is single. Just like me." Gabriella says and makes sure that Troy hears her say it. Then she moves her arm to his arm and starts to caresses his arm. _

"_Will you please move your hand?" _

"_What if I move it to here?" Gabriella says with a flirty voice. She moves her hand down to his thigh. In that moment, the door opens and Sharpay and Chad comes in. _

_When Troy saw that it is Sharpay, he jumps of his chair, while taken Gabriella's hand of his thigh._

_While this was going on with Troy and Gabriella, were Taylor and James talking, so they had not seen a thing. _

_However, Sharpay was the only who saw it, and Troy notice that. _

"Troy are you okay" James asked, while he stared at him.

"Yea I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just because you just jumped in to the air, and because you look like, you just saw a ghost." James said with sarcasm.

"Oh" Troy just said. While he was sitting down again.

"So, did you two find anything?" Taylor asked them.

"Yea, of course we did Tay." Chad said, and then he walked over to her, and sad down beside her. "Okay then, lets see what you found."

"Sharpay has the brochure "Chad said, and then he looked at Sharpay for the first time, since they came into the room. Sharpay was just standing there, with her mouth hanging wide open and she looked choked.

"Pay are you okay" Chad asked her.

"Shar, Hello Shar." She did not answer, Taylor either.

"SHARPAY EVANS!" Both Taylor and Chad yelled. It made her jump, now she just looked more confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" James asked her.

"Yea why wouldn't I?"

"Well you just freeze, and looked like you had seen a ghost, just like Troy just did." James told her.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm fine," Sharpay said.

Then she walked over to the chair that was free, and that chair was next to Troy. She sat down, and laid the brochure on the table, in front of her.

"Okay we found this," Sharpay showed the brochure to them. James took the brochure, and started to look in them.

Sharpay felt some eyes on her, but she already knew whom the eyes belonged too.

"Well you don't need me here, so I'm gonna go and find something else to do…So bye" Sharpay ran out of the door and closet with a BANG.

"What is wrong with her? Do you know, Chad?" Taylor looked at him with a confused look.

"No she hasn't said anything to me; maybe I should go after her"

"No I'll do it." Troy said, ran through the door, and closed it with a BANG. Just like Sharpay did.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Chad asked, and then he looked over at James. James just shrugged his shoulders.

--

With Troy and Sharpay

--

Sharpay came through the door, and walked over to reception number 1 to find something to do. She didn't hear the BANG, that meant at Troy was following her. She took the schedule and saw that she could go to the music room, and help out there.

So she walked away from the reception and down to the music room. Her head was full of thoughts like; _why the hell do I care, that Gabriella had her hand on Troy. You hate guys like him. Yes you do. Don't let it get to you. You do not even know him, no, but I can't stop thinking of his eyes, they are so beautiful, Sharpay Evans STOP IT NOW! _

Sharpay walked out of the Hotel, then she had to walk by the pool, and that is when she heard footsteps. She turns around and there stood Troy Bolton himself.

"Hmm…he…hey" Troy said after a minutes of silence.

"What do you want?!" Sharpay moved her hand to her hip, and gave him an ice-cold glare.

"What you saw in there didn't mean anything." He step a little closer to her.

"I don't care… so why are you telling me this" she sight.

"Well… it looked like you… cared…and I…" Troy looked around to avoid her eyes.

"Like I just said: I don't care and…."

"And what?" He turned his head towards her.

"Nothing just forget it, and go back to Gabriella, because I gotta go"

"Well I would rather hang out with you. Can I please?" He gave her the puppy eyes.

Sharpay started to laugh at his puppy eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He smiled at her.

"Well I was just thinking, if that's how you get you girls?" She smirked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If your puppy eyes are working on the girls?"

"Damn, you guess me secret"

She just smiled at him. He stepped so close to her, that he could take her, hand in his. _Wow, she has a pretty hand, and it's so small and see, it fit perfect in mine._

"So… can I hang out with you today?" He looked up at her while he was caress,her hand and holding it tight in his hand, but still loose, so he would not hurt it.

"Hmm…I don't know" She looked straight into his eyes._ Damn they are SO beautiful I wish I had eyes like that. Oh and looked is kinda as if he is begging me I can't say no. _

"Okay, but you gotta have something that covers your face, so the girls won't see it's you. Because I don't want all that attention, okay?"

"Yes got it. And I'm thinking a cap?"

"Sounds good to me, so let's get it"

They walked to Troy's room, and got the cap, then they walked to the music room. The music room was in a little house, right beside the Hotel. In the room were a piano, drums, saxophone, microphone, guitar, whistles, bells, and a lot more.

It was white walls, with nods on the walls, in a light blue and dark blue. It was quit big, but it was not to big just perfect, if you asked Sharpay. She often came here, if she had time. Her and Ryan had spent lot of time in this room, when Ryan was going to an audition.

Sharpay always loved to help him, plus it was her brother, and she loves him with her whole heart. With the piano, stood two girls and Sharpay knew them, they were trying to sing this song, but it did not sound so good, but that is why Sharpay is here. She walked over to the girls, with Troy right behind her.

"Hey girls" Sharpay said.

"Hey Sharpay, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you here for so long," the girl named Tina said.

"Well, I've been busy, but I have time now?"

"Well now when you are here. Would you like to help us with this song, because we can't seem to get it right?" The other girl said. Her name is Lana.

"Of course I would love to, but is it okay if my… friend here listening to?" Sharpay asked them.

"Yeah sure" they didn't even looked at him twice, because they couldn't see that it was The Troy Bolton.

Sharpay sad down at the piano, and asked: "What song are you are you two singing?"

"We're trying to sing "Very First Time" by Sophia"

"Why that song?" Sharpay asked.

"Well we just love, that song both of us." Lana smiles at her.

"Okay then. Well lets get started. Do you want to sing it all together, or do you want to spilt it up into parts?"

"Well we were thinking, that maybe if Lana starts with the first verse, then I could take that second verse, and then we could take the rest together, or something like that?"

"Sure that's what we're gonna do, so Lana you just start singing, when I have played the intro, okay?"

Lana just nod her head. Sharpay started to play and Lana started to sing.

Lana:

_Hmm-Mm  
Yeah, Yeahh, Yeah (Uhh-Huhh)  
Show Me What You Mean Boy  
Cause I Could Get Used To This  
Obsessed With Your Sexiness  
It's You That's In My Heart  
And I Know What You're Tryin to Do  
Your Making Me Work For Youuu  
Making Me Fuss Over You  
I Can't Help If I'm In Love  
And I Know With  
That Look In Your Eye (My Baby)  
That You Want Me To  
_

Both: 

_For The Very First Time  
I've Got The Strangest Feeling  
In My Mind  
I'm __Thinking Of What To Do  
For The Very First Time  
Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning  
The Best Time I Have Is With You  
_

Tina:

_Unashamed Of Showing My Affection  
Just Spend Alittle Time With You  
Stay Up Late On The Phone To You  
I Can't Believe What I Feel Inside  
And I Know With  
That Look In Your Eye (My Baby)  
That You Want Me To  
_

_Both:_

_For The Very First Time  
I've Got The Strangest Feeling  
In My Mind  
I'm Thinkin Of What To Do  
For The Very First Time  
Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning  
The Best Time I Have Is With You_

For The Very First Time  
I've Got The Strangest Feeling  
In My Mind  
I'm Thinkin Of What To Do  
For The Very First Time

Tina:_  
Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning  
The Best Time I Have Is With You__Lana:__  
I've Seen The Tide  
Written On The Floor, Yeah  
You've Got My Hand  
If You Ever Really Need It  
Anytime That You'd Think You Fall_

_Tina:__  
I'm With You, I'm With You  
Don't Really Need A Second Invitation  
Give Me Something To Look Forward To  
All I Want Is Alittle Love Nation  
To Be With You  
_

Lana:  
_I've Got The Strangest Feeling  
Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning  
Baby, Baby  
I Feel So Alive__**Lana **_and Tina:

__

For The Very First Time  
For The Very First Time

_**(Very First Time)**__  
I've Got The Strangest Feeling __**(I've Got The Strangest Feeling)**__  
In My Mind  
I'm Thinkin Of What To Do __**(What To Do)  
**__For The Very First Time  
Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning __**(Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning)  
**__The Best Time I Have Is With You __**(Best Time I Have Is With You)**_

Then Sharpay play the ending of then song, and when she stopped, they all smile because they got it to work. It sound good now.

"Oh my good, it sounded good, thank you so much Shar." Tina hugged her.

"Oh you are welcome. I liked they way you spilt it."

"Thanks and Tina we better go" Lana said, while she was looking at her watch.

"Okay, bye Shar, see you later." Tina and Lana, walked out of the door, left was Troy and Sharpay.

"So now it's my turn, to hear you sing, so sing something for me, please?" Troy walked over to the piano. "Hmm I don't what to sing?" She looked at him.

"Oh Yeah wait a minute. Is it okay if I just sings a chorus for you?"

"Sure" Troy said.

Sharpay started to play again and sing.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

When Sharpay was singing this, couldn't Troy help himself. Therefore, he just sat there and looked at her, and listening to her voice, while she was sing.

When she sang the last line in the song, then she looked, Troy in the eyes. When she was done singing, leaned Troy in, and gave her a soft loving kiss.

* * *

**I have writing this chapter over, and over, and over again. However, it end with this. I don't like it that much, I think its okay. So tell me what you think, and if you have an idea, then please tell me. One last think review, please. **

**From Hello Beauti **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters and sorry for spelling and gamma mistakes. **

**

* * *

****The Hotel Girl**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The kiss turned into a passion one. Troy moved his arms around Sharpay waist. Her arms went around his neck, her hands was playing with his hair. The both felt that there body was gonna explode. Sharpay was the one that broke the kiss.

Both was just sitting and gazing into each other eyes. Troy was the first one to speak: "You have a beautiful voice, just like an angel." He smiled at her. Sharpay suddenly came back from the daze that the kiss, put her in.

She quickly stood up, and started to run to the door, but before she got to far, grabbed Troy her wrist and turned her around, so she was facing him. Sharpay wouldn't look Troy in the eyes, so he put his finger under her chin and lifted it, so he was looking into her eyes.

When Troy didn't say anything, got Sharpay out of his grip, and ran through the door, and there was Troy standing alone, with a memory of the most magical kiss he ever had.

Sad, confused, or happy wasn't what was felling right now, after Sharpay ran out the door…no… he felt a little heartbroken, for the first time in his life. A tear felt from his eyes. _I'm not gonna give up no matter what. Cause I never felt this way in my whole life. _

--

With Sharpay

--

She ran out the door, and made her way to the rose garden, that was behind the music room. She ran to the crème white roses were, and sat down on the bench that was right there.

She moved her pointing finger up to her lips, and touched them. _Wow, that was just magical. I never felt like this In my whole life, when somebody kissed me. But you can't be with him, so from now on stay away from him, Shar.. You hate guys like him. But… No buts… Okay Sharpay… you have lost it. You are sitting and talking to a voice, that's in side of your head. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts, by her cell phone. "Curly head" was flashing on her screen.

_S Sharpay / _**C Chad **

_S: Hello._

**C: Hey Pay. Where are you?**

_S: I'm in the Rose Garden__. Why?_

**C: Just because it's lunch time and we are all here except****…you.**

_S: Oh my god I totally forgot the time, sorry._

**C: Na it's okay****. So are you coming, because we are getting really hungry.**

_S: Let me guess, YOU__ are getting really hungry? She giggled. _

**C: Yeeah…**** you are right, but are you coming? **

_S: Yeah of__ course I'm coming. See you in a few minutes._

**C: See you.**

On the way back to the Hotel, walked she by the basketball court, and on the court was Zeke, playing with many younger boys.

When he saw Sharpay walk by ran he over to her. _Oh man not what I need right now, his always so arrogant when he is with his friends, and so" I'm so hot… bla bla" _

"Hey Sharpay, what are you doing her" Zeke asked in a cool way… or so he though.

"Uhm… Hey. I'm just on my way back to the Hotel," she said while she was standing tapping with her foot.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you just came this way to see me" He winked at her.

"No, I didn't! Why would you think that?!"

"Oh… come on Sharpay. I know you like me. " He steps closer to her.

"Yeah you are right Zeke I like you, but as a friend." She said firmly.

"Right? You know you want me" He smirked at her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well I don't. I gotta now." She took his hand of her shoulder, than she ran to the Hotel to meet the others.

She meet them in the restaurant.

While they were eating, came that question that Sharpay hat hope they wouldn't ask, cause she didn't have a answer to it.

"So… why did you ran out of the door, so quickly this morning?" Chad asked her.

"Oh…hmm..It…Was….Hmm… Nothing. "She avoided eye contact.

"Well you looked at little weird, are you sure that you are okay?" Taylor looked at her with a little concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm….." She froze when Troy came through the doors, to the restaurant, they had eye contact in a second, then Troy looked away from her.

It hurt a little bit, when he looked away from her. But she understood him. The others were sitting there looking at Sharpay, when she didn't answer, they all looked the same way as Sharpay, and then Gabriella saw how it was.

"Uh, that's Troy. I gotta go" She took her lip-gloss from her pocket in her jeans, put it on, and then she walked towards Troy, with a flirty smile.

"Hey Troy." She said in her sexiest voice.

"Umm….Hey" He turn away from her, after taking the bag that was standing on the counter. Gabriella followed. When she came up on the right side of him, link she her arm with his.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at her, while he was trying to get his arm, away from hers.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you, and I know that you want to ask me something" She mover both her hands around his neck.

While this was going on the gang was watching them, especially Sharpay.

"What do I want to ask you?" He tried to get out of her grip, but she was to strong.

"Well you know that Ball- thing this Hotel has on Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I know that you want to invite me, and I loved too." She smiled at him, and was just about to kiss him, when Sharpay pasted them, and walked out the door.

Troy starred after her with lonely eyes and wanted to run after her, but would know that it wouldn't, matter because she would just turn him down.

_But…wait…why…would she run out, if she doesn't have feelings for me? Plus she never said that she didn't like me. Well… she didn't said anything to me… so it could go both ways. I just hope that it is the right way. _

Gabriella was looking at Troy, and she followed his gaze, and saw that his face was holding a sad smile.

"Yeah she just a drama queen. She just jealous, that I'm talking to you." Gabriella said.

Troy shacked his head, took Gabriella arms away form his shoulders, since she wasn't hold them as strong as before, and then he walked out of the restaurant.

The rest of the day, was Troy looking after Sharpay, but he couldn't find her, but he started to give up around sunset time. So he walked down to the beach, and he saw a shadow.

He started to walked closer to the shadow, and saw that it was Sharpay. Sharpay hadn't notice Troy, she was just sitting and looking at the sun, that was on it's was down.

Troy sat besides Sharpay, and that was when she notice him. She was on her way to stand up, when she heard Troy voice say " Don't." Sharpay didn't know why, but she sat down again, with out saying a word.

"You know I have been looking for you since you ran out of the restaurant."

"Why?" She asked coldly.

"Why did you run out of the restaurant?" He asked while he looked at her, for the first time since he started to speak.

"I asked first!" Her voice hadn't changed.

"Cause I wanted to see if you were okay, and to ask you, why you ran from me twice." he had turned his whole body, so he was sitting and staring at her.

"I'm fine, so you can go now."

"You still need to answer the other question." He said still looking at her.

She didn't say anything for while, and when he was just about to ask her again, she said.

"I don't know. I just did." She said it so softly a voice, that Troy almost didn't hear it. She looked to the opposite side of Troy.

"Why did you ran out after I kissed you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Like I just said, I don't know"

The both watch the sunset, with out saying anything else to each other. When the sun was down where they both just sitting in the dark, when suddenly Sharpays voice broke the silence.

"Why… did…Why did you… kiss me?" She asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you?"

"Because I'm just normal girl, an employ?" She kinda asked him.

"So you think that just because you are a normal girl, and an employ. I wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"Um…yea" She said shyly.

"You think I'm the shallow?"

"Don't get mad at me, when I say this okay?"

"Okay" he said fast.

"No you have to promise me" She looked at him for the first time.

"I promise" he looked into her eyes.

"When you go the premiers, you always have girls with you, which looks like supermodels, and you are always sounder it by girls, that are so much prettier then me, so why would you want to kiss me, spent time on finding me? When all you have to do is, flick with your fingers, and then there are girls all over you." She finished.

"Exactly, the are girls all over me except… you. Which I kinda wanted you to because then you would have been okay, with me kissing you. Oh…yeah and never think that a supermodel are more beautiful then you, because they are not. I don't think I have ever seen a girl as beautiful as you. Never. So don't ever think that again!" He looked into her eyes, while he was saying this, and Sharpay could see that he meant everything he said.

"I know that maybe I shouldn't have kissed you, because we don't really know each other, but I couldn't resist, And I want to know you better then anyone, but I just don't know if you want to know me, or if you even like me, in that way. But I really hope you do." He finished out of breath.

"Well what about Gabriella, you two looked-"

"Like I have said before Gabriella doesn't mean anything, she just one of those girls that doesn't get it." Troy took Sharpay hands in his. They fit perfectly.

When Troy took Sharpays hand, ran a shiver down her back. The both gazed into each other eyes, and started to learn in. Sharpay felt Troys breath on her lips when a voice yelled "Sharpay".

* * *

**So I don't know if I should end it at the ball- thing, or if I should continue while he is filming the movie. So you guys need to tell me, if you wanted it to end at the ball, or if should continue while he is filming? **

**Well****… because I have taken so long, time to write this, is because of a writers- block, and because of the Olympics. The Danish handball team have played, and I just need to see it. So I'm a little sad, because it's not so good for them. But you guys probably doesn't care about the Danish team, so I'm gonna stop talking about them now. Sorry :(**

**I have just started school again, and it's my last year, so we already have a lot of homework. So that have been taking my time too. **

**But I just wanted to put this up today****, cause tomorrow is my birthday. So I won't have time for it tomorrow.**

**And thank you for reviewing, it always nice to get****, and I appreciate them a lot. **

**I hope that the chapter was okay, please review, and tell me :) **

**Just one more thing, then I'm gonnas stop talking, please read my other story "Is This What They Call True Love?" It's not a story, it's a poem, so please read it and tell me what you think. **

**And Now I'm done. **

**From Hello Beauti : O) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters and sorry for spelling and gamma mistakes.**

**The Hotel Girl**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_When Troy took Sharpays hand, ran a shiver down her back. The both gazed into each other eyes, and started to learn in. Sharpay felt Troys breath on her lips when a voice yelled "Sharpay"._

They pulled away from each other very fast. Sharpay looked the way, that the voice had come from. She could barely see who it was, but then she heard the voice once more time. "Sharpay!"

"OMG it's Gabriella" Sharpay said to Troy.

"WHAT!" He asked her, while he got a scared face, and he hid behind the tree.

Sharpay was giggling at him, when she turned around, she saw Gabriella stand still. Gabriella was standing a distance from Sharpay, but close an enough, for her to hear her, and she could make out where she stood, but she couldn't see her face.

"Sharpay is that you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea it's me." Sharpay said kinda annoyed.

"Oh..hmm.. Have you seen Troy, 'cause' I can't find him."

"No I haven't." she rolled her eyes. _I'm glad she can't see me_, Sharpay thought.

"Okay…bye." She turned around, and walked away, from the beach.

When Sharpay turned around she saw Troy come from behind the three, she started to laugh at him. He looked at her

"WHAT?!"

Sharpay just started to laugh even more.

He walked closer to her. "Are you laughing at me?"

"You looked so sacred" Sharpay said while she was pointing at him and giggling.

"HEY! Don't make fun of me she really scares me"

Troy was now standing with his hand around her waist, and looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. Sharpay did the same thing, except her hands was around Troys neck. She had a shy smile on her face, and she had never seen Troys eyes shinning as bright as they did right this moment.

_Maybe I do mean something to him._

The moon light was shinning, but barely enough, so they could see each other's faces. Sharpay started to lean in and the same did Troy.

They were both waiting on something to happen, but the only thing that happen was there lips brushing together in the dark. Sparks were flying through both there bodies. The shy kiss turned into a passion one.

His hands were moving around her waist, and her hand moved behind his neck. Both loving the feeling of, being in each others arms. They slowly pulled away and just stood there looking at each other, like they have never looked at a person before.

Sharpay could feel her cell vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out and saw that she had gotten a text from Chad.

While she was reading it, Troy just looked at her and was glad, that she finally had giving into him. She looked at him and whispered softly. "I gotta go now."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I have to go home, I have work tomorrow, Chad is leaving now, and I don't want to go home alone in the dark. So that's why." She smiled.

"Oh are Pay afraid of the dark?!" He laughed.

"Well a little bit." She looked into the ground. He looked at her.

"Well to tell you the truth...I'm kinda glad that your aren't going home alone in the dark. 'Cause' I don't want anything to happen to you."

He smiled when she looked up again.

She didn't say anything she just kissed him. After the kiss, she walked away with out a word, because all the words that needed to be said, was said in the kiss.

Troy started to walk to the Hotel after 10 minutes, he walked to his room, and when he got there, he saw that James was a sleep.

Troy got ready to go to bed and he laid there looking up at the ceiling, and thinking. _Now I have the perfect life._

* * *

**I Know****, And I'm Not Gonna Say Anything, Because I Know That I Can't Say It Enough. But I'm Gonna End The Story Here, ' Cause' I Don't Have Anymore ideas' For This Story, And That is Also One Of The Reasons Why I Haven't Updated.**

**But It Took Some Rain And Thunder To Get This Down On a piece Of Paper . I Know That It Isn't Much, But I Think That It Is Better, Then Nothing At All. **

**But I Now I Have Started To Work I On A New Story Called "My Brothers Best Friend". And It's About A Totally Normal Girl, And She Is going In The Same High School As Dylan A.K.A Zac Efrons Little Brother. And Then Zac Comes Home And Meets This Girl, And He starts To Fall In Love With Her. But There Are A Little Problem She Is His Little Brothers Best Friend, and Dylan Is Also In Love With Her. **

**And Then I Have Been Thinking That Maybe She Should Be Danish Because Then She Would Have To Go Home At A Point Or Something. But Anyways I Wanna Hear What You Think About That Idea. **

**But Please Review And Tell Me What You Think Even If You Hate It, and Also Tell Me If I Should Make The New Story Called "My Bothers Best Friend."**

**And Thank You All For The Reviews From All The Chapters. And For This One…. I Hope If Anybody Is Still Reading This.**

**With All My Love **

**HelloBeauti :D **


End file.
